Naruto and Kakashi: Video Game Chronicles!
by Altered Blade
Summary: Naruto and Kakashi are killed during the mission to retrieve Sasuke... but what happens when they get a chance to start anew? Can they correct all of they're errors or will it all turn out the same... *Lemons in future chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and Kakashi: The Video Game Chronicles!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the 'Naruto' series.**

"_**Shut up, insolent brat" **_Demon speech

"Well, that was interesting"Summon speech

"Hurray, we did it!" Normal speech

_'Whew, that was close' _Normal thought

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **Jutsu/Game Speech

**-o- Naruto -o-**

Pain erupted into his body as the electric current arched around his body, as his best friend's Chidori ripped a hole through his chest and came out holding his heart. Naruto didn't have time to react as the blow killed him instantly, his Rasengan slowing and finally leaving existence, having just fallen short of Sasuke's chest.

"Looks like I won this time, Nar-UTO!" He stepped back, letting Naruto's limp body fall into the water.

Sasuke stared at the body for a long time, until finally Kabuto stepped into view, chuckling.

"Well well Sasuke, you killed Naruto... I'm surprised, with the Kyuubi on his side, he should have won.." Kabuto looked over at the body to see it beginning to glow with red chakra, Sasuke looked as well, and his eyes widened.

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **Sasuke yelled in a panic, quickly flipping threw the hand signs.

The move was absorbed into the red chakra, and made it stronger.

Thinking just as quick as Sasuke did, Kabuto charged in and attempted to decapitate Naruto. The attempt failed.

"_**I will not let this fool die so easily! KIT, WAKE UP!" **_The desperate voice of the Kyuubi could be heard as its influence spread throughout Naruto's limp body.

"NO!" Sasuke did not waste time grabbing every Paper Bomb in his arsenal and throwing them all at Naruto. Kabuto copied that and quickly grabbed Sasuke and began running.

"_**Run little mice... If I'm going down, then my prey come down with me!" **_The Kyuubi's chakra flared around the boy, igniting every Paper Bomb at once with a huge amount of chakra.

_BOOM!_

The explosion was large... just large enough to overcome Sasuke, Kabuto, and Kakashi(who had just arrived to help out).

**-o- Sasuke -o-**

Sasuke's eyes opened groggily, and he sat up rubbing them. He looked around, noticing Kabuto getting up as well. Kakashi's vest and mask were all that was left of him, and Naruto... well, he was gone. He suddenly felt a pressure building up beneath his eyes, and he did exactly the same as he did with the Sharingan, he let it release.

"So... You got Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke? Wonderful... We need to get to the base and tell Orochimaru what has transpired here." Kabuto said calmly, ignoring the fact he had almost been blown to hell. He got up and helped Sasuke up, together they ran to Orochimaru's nearest base.

**-o- Naruto -o-**

Naruto sat up quickly, and looked around wildly, wasn't he dead? The first thing he noticed was the giant box in front of him that told him... was that a score? What did it say?

**Final Score: -1275**

**Tip: Train in all types available to you!**

**Naruko Unlocked**

**Naruto Unlocked**

**Teacher Naruto Unlocked**

**Sensei Naruto Unlocked**

**Uchiha Naruto Unlocked**

**Hyuuga Naruto Unlocked**

**Special Jutsu Unlocked: Rasengan**

… Naruto stared at the screen, completely confused about what it meant.

"Um... what?"

**-o- Kakashi -o-**

Kakashi stared in awe at the box in front of him, and while not understanding where he was, he intently read his 'score'.

**Final Score: -7800**

**Tip: Don't let it get you down, just try again!**

**Kakashi Unlocked**

**Kakashley Unlocked**

**Eternal Mangekyou Kakashi Unlocked**

**Special Jutsu Unlocked: Rasengan**

**Special Jutsu Unlocked: Chidori**

**Bloodline Limit Unlocked: Sharingan**

**Special Bloodline Upgrade Unlocked: Mangekyou Sharingan**

Kakashi chuckled lightly when he read 'Kakashley Unlocked' as he remembered the time he had experimented a bit with Henge and Kakashley was the result of that. His eyebrow raised considerably when he saw he had 'unlocked' the Eternal Mangekyou Kakashi. He skipped through the rest, already knowing the moves he had 'unlocked' and his eye fell on a text box just in front of him with the words

**Continue?**

**Yes No**

displayed on it. Almost without thinking, he pushed a hand onto 'Yes' and the world faded out.

"**_Oh Kami dammit kit, stop gawking and try to press the 'Yes' in that box, maybe you'll get somewhere."_ **The Kyuubi No Kitsune said, surprising Naruto greatly as the tailed beast only used their link when it was important.

He looked around dumbly before seeing the giant 'Yes' in front of him, and he tentatively reached out and touched it. The strange place he was in faded out and was soon replaced with an even stranger completely black place.

"What is this place? What does that say?" Naruto spoke curiously, having spotted words on the black screen.

He squinted his eyes and managed to read it.

"L-O-A-D-I-N-G..." He read out loud for no reason other then stopping the silence that had fallen.

Shrugging, he went to sit down but once again went through the strange sensation of what he now liked to call 'The Transition' to another 'screen' as he had noticed the places he had gone were flat and two-dimensional almost like a screen on a sliding-door. This time, the screen was much more pleasant to look at as it had a beautiful image of the Five Great Nations and a few choices to pick from. Konoha had a choice over it saying 'Start Game' while over Suna was a choice saying 'Multiplayer'. There was a few other options but nothing too important at the moment, so Naruto just pressed start game and the 'Transition' began again.

**-o- Kakashi -o-**

Kakashi found himself at a place that seemed to hold many different aspects of his life that could have happened. Most of the 'avatars' he saw were gray and non-distinct, but he soon came across a locked one that was very interesting to himself. His curiosity piqued, he pressed it and a description of the avatar appeared.

**Demonic Kakashi**

**Race; Demon**

**Description; Sadistic and insane, does not hesitate to kill**

**-Warning- This avatar is not for everyone, as it is overpowered**

**and may make the game to easy!**

**Skills: **

**Chakra Levels; Very high**

**Chakra Control; Medium**

**Taijutsu; High**

**Genjutsu; Very low**

**Ninjutsu; Very high**

**Fuinjutsu; Very high**

**Intelligence; High**

**Accuracy; 98%**

**Endurance; Can endure up to 75% more hits then normal**

**To Unlock; Defeat 4-Tailed Naruto without using chakra-supression seals on him.**

The avatar was a warped Kakashi with an insane grin plastered onto his face and the avatar had fox ears and a tail, though the rest was hard to tell due to the fact the shades of gray mixed together. He grew concerned quickly when he saw how to unlock it, knowing a 4-tailed jinchuuriki was never a good thing, especially if they didn't have control over the beast.

"I'll have to train hard to get this one, I guess I'll go look for an unlocked avatar... The first one I find should be good." He reasoned, having already guessed what was going to happen once he selected an avatar.

Strangely enough, the first one he came upon happened to be Kakashley. Kakashley was all things considered, exactly how someone would imagine a female Kakashi. She still had the mask on the same way, but she lacked the jounin vest(leading Kakashi to believe Kakashley was not a jounin at all) and her... well-endowed breasts were easily seen pressing against the shirt she wore, clearly she was trained in seduction.

With no hesitation he eagerly pressed the avatar, being prompted with an 'Are you sure?' before pressing yes once again. His form began to change into that of Kakashley's and he dissapeared in a white flash.

**-o- Naruto -o-**

Naruto stood in front of his 'Naruko' avatar and wondered if he should choose it.

"**_Kit..."_ **Kyuubi warned in a low growl.

"I know Kyuubi, but its also my best chance at being underestimated in the world, people tend to underestimate kunoichi more often then shinobi for some reason." Naruto reasoned, something seemed different about his voice though.

"**_Finally dropping the mask then kit? About time."_ **The nine-tailed beast said, but sending Naruto a slight feeling of approval to show he saw the point in Naruto's argument.

"Alright then, lets get this show on the road!" Naruto yelled excitedly, completely ignoring his beasts question before pressing the avatar.

He quickly went through the selection phase and dissapeared in a flash of light...

**-o- Chapter End -o-**

AB; You may be wondering why the Kyuubi isn't raging inside Naruto's body and threatening to kill him... That will all be explained in due time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and Kakashi: Video Game Chronicles!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the 'Naruto' series.**

"_**Shut up, insolent brat" **_Demon speech

"Well, that was interesting"Summon speech

"Hurray, we did it!" Normal speech

_'Whew, that was close' _Normal thought

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **Jutsu/Game Speech

**-o- Kakashi -o-**

Kakashi appeared in the familiar house in... her new form. She frowned, apparently this 'game' appeared to be set in the part of the time-line Naruto was born and didn't go over the events from her past which to her was a relief.

_'Good, I don't think I could handle losing Obito and Rin again...' _She thought sadly, before finally hearing the knocking on her door.

"Kakashley! You are needed to assist in battle now! The nine-tailed beast, Kyuubi No Kitsune is attacking the village!" The voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she rushed to the door and threw it open, her eyes wide.

"What did you just say!" She questioned, finally feeling the malevolent chakra that she had felt so long ago, in her last life...

"The Kyuubi is attacking the village and we need your assistance until Yondaime-sama arrives to help!" The Anbu ninja in front of her seemed to be panicking, despite how stoic and calm they were most of the time.

Kakashley dissapeared quickly, already running toward the battle with her mask down... maybe her techniques from last time would still live on and she would be able to help more effectively. She reached the battlefield and immediately began throwing jutsu after jutsu at the tailed beast, none had any affect other then the Kyuubi turning its attention to her.

"_**Impudent, idiotic ninja, you dare to throw those weak excuses of attacks at me and expect them to work!" **_The Kyuubi's mighty voice roared throughout the battlefield as many eyes turned to look at her as if saying 'goodbye' to her and she gulped. **_"Prepare to die, human scum!"_**

The Kyuubi's swinging paw missed her by just an inch, and she could still feel the wind that passed by her, almost blowing her off her feet and the demonic chakra that burned her body by just being this near to her. Luckily, help arrived at just the right moment as a large amount of smoke appeared out of nowhere, clearing out quickly to show Gamabunta in all his glorious might.

"Minato-sensei," She breathed before rushing to the giant toad and jumping to the figure standing atop said toad's head.

"Minato, who else is standing on me?" Gamabunta asked, surprising Minato as he turned to see Kakashley running to his side.

"Kakashley? What are you doing here?" Minato asked, shocked that someone had joined him, trying to cut off the chakra flow but it was to late as they were all transported away from the village in a yellow flash.

"_**What is this trickery, human!" **_The Kyuubi asked, wondering where the village had gone.

"Minato-sensei, I just came to help you in any way possible... Wait, in your hands... Is that?" Kakashley trailed off as she widened her eyes... damn she was good at acting. She had been one of the few that knew of Kushina's pregnancy and had attended the secretive wedding they had had.

"Yes Kakashley, it is Naruko in my hands and I am going to do exactly what you think I'm going to do." Minato said with determination as he watched the emotions going through Kakashley's face; Surprise, disbelief, contemplation, anger, and finally sadness, before she sighed.

"I understand Minato-sensei... Is there anything I can do to make the procedure any easier?" Minato nodded as he handed the crying girl over to Kakashley and began to write on Naruko.

"Gamabunta, I need you to distract the Kyuubi while I draw the seal... try to be as careful as possible as I can not mess this up or the consequences could be disastrous." Gamabunta nodded as he began slashing at the Kyuubi with all his might to distract it while also somehow managing to keep his head still. It took a while but finally...

"Done!" Minato cried out as he removed the brush and took the girl from Kakashley's hands and channeled chakra into the seal.

With a great roar filled with anger, the Kyuubi realized what was happening and what the seal was as it tried to get away while striking at Gamabunta with it's tails... Unfortunately for the Kyuubi... It was too late as it began to grow smaller and smaller until it was sucked into the seal, screaming all the way.

The Shinigami appeared then and it reached for Minato's soul, only to be stopped as he felt eyes on him. He turned and stared directly into Kakashley's spinning Sharingan and time seemed to slow down as they entered the Shinigami's plane of existence.

"_**What do you want mortal, I'm busy." **_The Shinigami warned, trying to scare Kakashley into stopping, though it didn't work.

"Shinigami, I know you know something's different with my soul, you know whats happened to me." Kakashley stated calmly, impressing the Shinigami.

"_**Kakashi Hatake, Kami interfered when I was collecting your soul, saying it was not time for you and the other to die yet. Kami created this world, a world in which you would have nearly unlimited attempts to live your life... Other then that, I know nothing." **_The Shinigami responded.

"Then I'll let you in on a little secret... That girl will be able to get you a soul you have wanted for a very long time... Orochimaru's." The Shinigami's eyes widened momentarily, but he realized what Kakashley was getting at.

"_**So you mean to negotiate with me... HAHAHA! Boy, tell me your terms and I just might agree with them." **_The Shinigami laughed.

"I want you to spare Minato-sensei's soul, in exchange for Orochimaru's soul when the time comes." Kakashley said, simple as that.

"_**Boy, do you know the consequences of such an action? My powers will be weakened and my world may go out of control with a weak leader." **_The death god explained.

"Then don't let them know you're weak, act strong and lead them as you always have. Your powers will eventually replenish and you know Orochimaru's soul is one you want very much and can't turn down."

"_**HAHAHAHA! True boy, Orochimaru, as much as I hate to say it the snake is getting closer to his immortality... Let me say this to you: The one who defeats the snake, will put all at sake, with the power of the beast, the one may feast. The one will stand before Death himself, never in history placed on the shelf… The one shall lead to our destruction... and save us all." **_The Shinigami spoke the prophecy and he felt Kami spread the prophecy into the stars, making it true.

Kakashley looked at the girl in shock, a prophecy from the god of death himself was rare.

"_**Boy, I accept your terms but here is one last bit of advice... Orochimaru seeks a blade called the 'Altered Blade' I'm sure you've heard of it... Now, before I ruin the whole plot, I bid you goodbye." **_The Shinigami dissapeared and time began to flow again, Kakashley was confused about what he meant when he said 'plot' but she shook her head and turned to Minato who he noticed was hugging Naruko as if expecting to die.

"Minato-sensei, your not dead. The Shinigami left." Kakashley explained, earning a wide-eyed glance at her.

"What? B-but that's impossible, unless!" He turned to her and noticed that Kakashley's Sharingan was just slowing down as it had been spinning wildly, "You talked to the Shinigami using the Sharingan, didn't you?"

Kakashley smirked and pulled up her mask before picking up Minato who in turn held Naruko and took them back to the village, where Minato ordered some Anbu ninja to get Kushina, who was by some miracle still alive. The medic's managed to stabilize her but concluded she'd be in a coma for a very long time.

The battle had been hard, but the leaf eventually won out and with a smile, Kakashley pulled out her Icha-Icha Paradise book and began reading; Even in a different time-line, with casualties high and a deal she had made with the Shinigami that she wasn't sure would happen... She always had time to read Jiraiya's works of beautiful, precious, invaluable art...

**-o- Chapter End -o-**

AB; In case you are wondering, yes, yes I did just add some elements to the Naruto storyline, while not going to overboard with miracles(I hope.). Anyways, Kakashley may have gone a bit out of character in this chapter, but that's to be expected having just been reunited with the 4th Hokage she thought she would never see again. By the way, yes this chapter was all Kakashley's POV... But *WINK*SPOILERS*WINK* Who would want to watch from a babies perspective when it's all happening right there?


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto and Kakashi: The Video Game Chronicles!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the 'Naruto' series.**

"_**Shut up, insolent brat" **_Demon speech

"Well, that was interesting"Summon speech

"Hurray, we did it!" Normal speech

_'Whew, that was close' _Normal thought

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **Jutsu/Game Speech

**-o- Naruto -o-**

Strange is one way to describe Naruko's time as a baby, experiencing the loving care of a father(even though said father was Hokage and therefore busy most of the time). The glares that she had grown so accustomed to were for the most part gone, and the ones who did glare just needed a gentle reminder of who she was and they would stop. People still got riled up on her birthday, but not to the point of physical or verbal abuse, some even gave her presents much to her delight and the Kyuubi's anger.

"_**Kit! Strike them down for what they did in you're last life!" **_The Kyuubi yelled on Naruko's 7th birthday through the link, having already noticed the sewer getting brighter and... changing.

_'Never, fox! Why are you acting to violent and crazy when we had just begun to get along and understand each other!" _Naruko responded angrily_, _confusion also evident in her thoughts.

The link on the Kyuubi's end went silent and the beast seemingly hesitated in its response. When it did manage to respond, the answer was different then what Naruko had been expecting.

"_**Sorry kit, when the fake me was sealed into you, it tried to influence you, seeing as how it had no where to go when I was already in the space it was supposed to go... I've assimilated the fake mes chakra for the most part, but it seems to have come with an unexpected side effect..." **_Naruko could feel the Kyuubi grin like a maniac as she waited for the Kyuubi's response nervously.

"_**It gave me far more power then I used to have, Kit... Now tell me how much power this seal was designed to hold." **_The Kyuubi waited and laughed as Naruko's eye's widened considerably.

_'Shit, so you mean-_' Naruko cut off, unable to even finish the thought.

"_**That's right Kit, it's designed to hold me at full power, but my full power is now greater then the seal was designed to hold... I can literally break out of this seal anytime I want." **_The Kyuubi laughed once again, but the conversation was interrupted as the sound of a door opening could be heard.

**-o- Kakashi -o-**

Kakashley lazed about in her room reading her favorite book like always when knocking reached her ears, prompting her to groan. She walked to the door and opened it, finding a green spandex-wearing freak of nature on her doorstep.

"YOSH! KAKASHLEY I CHALLENGE YOU TO A YOUTHFUL TEST OF YOOOUUUTH!" Might Gai screamed at the top of his lungs, only to look down and see the door closed, making him gasp in horror.

"NOOOO! CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE KAKASHLEY!" With that final scream, Gai dissapeared to run 30 more laps around Konoha.

A kid saw this event and tugged at his mom's shirt.

"Yes son?" The kids mother asked, smiling at her son.

"The green guy was talking to the masked girl again, are they married like you and daddy?" The kid asked innocently, not noticing a random ninja stopping and throwing up at that statement.

"..." Was his mother's reply before she threw up as well.

"What? What's wrong everybody?" Kakashley had wandered outside to see if Gai was gone and had noticed the civilians and ninja's emptying their stomachs onto the street.

The boy turned and saw the person he had been asking about and decided to get an answer from her.

"Miss Mask Person, are you and the green guy married?"

…

…

…

"No." Kakashley replied and reentered her home. What nobody saw was after the door closed and the privacy jutsu had been set, Kakashley took off her mask and ran to the bathroom, doing a spectacular repeat performance of the ninja's and civilians and then proceeding to scream at the top of her lungs in horror.

**-o- Gai -o-**

"YOSH, I SENSE SOMEONE IS CHALLENGING THE LOUDNESS OF MY VOICE! I MUST OVERCOME THEM BY YELLING EVEN LOUDER THEN THEM!" Gai shouted, and then began screaming as well in an attempt to win.

All across Konoha, Gai's yell of youthful youth was heard... Many civilians could no longer hear after that day, it was even worse for the Inuzuka family... Those poor, poor souls.

**-o- Naruto -o-**

Naruko ran up and hugged Minato as he walked into the Namikaze estate.

"Hi dad!" She said in her usual bright bubbly voice, trying to hide what she had just learned from the Kyuubi.

"Hi Naruko" Minato replied, seeming much more stressed then usual after the long day of work.

_'He seems stressed, I wonder whats wrong? I better not ask, might make him even more stressed.' _Naruko thought, for once thinking before talking.

Of course this also had to be the time the Kyuubi decided to play a little trick on Naruko and lightly pushed against the cage barring her in, causing it to moan and creak. Outside of the seal, Naruko suddenly backed away from Minato and grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Ow... Oooww... Why does it hurt so much..." She grumbled in pain.

"Naruko!" Minato asked seriously, walking over and picked up Naruko.

"Daddy... My stomach hurts..." She said, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"What the hell? Did something happen to her seal?" Minato asked worriedly and lifted up the shirt Naruko wore and began to observe the seal on her stomach. What he saw was very alarming and he almost dropped Naruko.

"The seal... It cracked? How! It has enough power to hold the nine tails back! It has to!" He frantically yelled, glad his home was far away from the streets of the village where anyone could have heard his yell.

Thinking quickly, he began to put a steady supply of chakra into the seal, mending the crack. The Kyuubi pushed lightly again, and the crack returned. Minato felt his spirit being pulled forward, as if the Kyuubi was calling him.

"No, I will not go to you, I will fix this crack before you get out!" He yelled.

"_**Oh but human, what if I had no intention to get out?" **_The Kyuubi's voice came from behind Minato as he found himself staring at a sewer wall.

"Then why attempt to break the seal Kyuubi?" He responded as he turned around.

"_**Why else? I wanted to pull you here and the only way to do that was to crack the seal... Oh, and thanks for the power boost by the way, if another two of the tailed beasts nearly matching my power where to be sealed into this boy... Well, I would guess I'd become the ten tailed demon fox, and not just the nine." **_The Kyuubi laughed.

Minato was confused, what power boost? Then the Kyuubi came into view, the bright lights of the sewer having reached inside the cage enough to allow it to be seen. Minato gasped.

"Y-you're huge, when did you have that much chakra! I thought the other half of your power had already been sealed into the masked shinobi on that night!"

"_**Hahaha... Never speak of that man again, I will never forgive him for what he did. Now then, the Kit is waking up, so you have to go... Too bad I didn't get to challenge you today..." **_When Minato didn't leave like told, the Kyuubi grew furious. **_"BEGONE!" _**

With a blast of chakra, Minato was sent flying out of Naruko's mind scape and back into his body. He stood up and tried to shake the terror out of his mind. He was terrified because of 3 things, those being...

The Kyuubi was at full power, meaning it could break the seal at any time.

It wanted to challenge him apparently.

He either didn't tell anyone about the event, or tell them and have Naruko sent away or worse in fear of the beast breaking out.

"Shit."

**-o- Chapter End -o-**

AB; Hi, back again. You may say I'm just pulling stupid ideas out of my ass, and you'd be absolutely right. Remember people, this is my first story and I'm honestly writing what I feel like writing. Sorry if you don't find my story idea's good or even believable. I'd like reviews as well, but please don't flame. If you must flame, at least send it in a private message.

On the other hand, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
